


Don't let go

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [23]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has to pick Wade up from a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D  
> Since I've been lying around being professionally sick for days now, I had lots of time to write and also to hide a little secret in this story :D  
> So I hope everything makes sense, if not, I blame it on the meds :D
> 
> Enjoy <3

In the middle of the night, the bedroom was illuminated by only the light of Peter’s cell phone. A second later the music of his ringtone woke the young man up, and he dragged the phone over lazily to answer the call.  
 _“Dude, it’s so fucking late!”_  
Peter’s face scrunched up at the loud voice, fighting hard to even crack his eyes open.  
“No shit, Sherlock. What do you want, and let it be said I’m not picking you up from some cell phone tower again, because you welded yourself to it.”  
 _“That was **one time**. Will you just let me hear the end of that?”_ Johnny Storm asked exasperated at the other end of the line.  
“Nah. So, what’s up?” Peter mumbled and rolled over on his stomach, snuggling into Wade’s abandoned pillow.  
 _“You gotta come here to pick your boyfriend up.”_  
The young hero was awake and jolting up in a second, jumping out of bed in the next.  
“What?! What happened?” he huffed, jumping around to get into his jeans.  
 _“Sue picked him up after a mission, he wasn’t in best shape, so we brought him here to have him heal and all. But now he’s starting to talk weird stuff and we need you to pick him up,”_ Johnny explained.  
“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Peter said, voice muffled when he put on a hoodie, pulling one out of the drawer for Wade, also taking a pair of the other man’s jeans and a tank top. 

The Merc wasn’t even due to return from his latest job for another week, so Peter assumed the worst, but feeling less shaky since Johnny had said he talked. Well, Wade talked a lot and all the time, but at least it meant his head was still attached to some of his body, which was enough for now.  
With Wade’s clothes stuffed into his backpack and the strap slung over his shoulder, Peter jumped out of the window, concealing himself in his red hoodie, just having taken his Spiderman mask instead of the whole costume. 

His breath came out in little huffs, Peter was in a hurry and more than relieved when the first skyscrapers of the city centre came into view. A glowing figure lead his way and Peter smirked when he saw Johnny Storm, whole body covered in smouldering flames, on top of the Baxter Building. The young hero webbed himself over and landed smoothly on the roof, next to his friend.  
“He sure’s got the best cab ever,” Johnny chuckled, while the two young men bumped their fists.  
“Where is he?” Peter asked, not even giving the other man a chance for more jokes on their behalf. The two of them had been friends for a long time, but it was really late and Peter was too worried. 

“In the med lab. This way.”  
The two men quickly went through the hallways, turning here and there until they reached double doors with “Medical” signs on them. Behind them was yet another hallway – this tower was just too big – but just one of the many doors stood open.  
“In there?”  
“Yeah.”

Peter took off his mask – The Fantastic Four knew his identity anyways – and slowly walked into the room where his lover was lying on a bed. The crisp white sheets didn’t look right, mostly because Peter learned from Wade’s stories that this setting was way too close to a hospital for the Merc to feel comfortable. 

Then Peter saw cuffs around Wade’s ankles and wrists, chaining him to the bed. It made his blood boil, though he was rational enough to know that his friends only meant good and maybe had no other chance. Sometimes, when Wade was badly injured and in a stressy situation, he just lost it.  
Still, Peter moved fast to open the restraints, letting them dangle from the bed. 

“Do you need anything?” a calm, familiar voice asked and Peter turned to find Sue Storm standing in the doorway, holding a tray with all kinds of medical equipment. Peter gulped, hoping desperately that Wade would not wake up so soon and see this, since it would scare him too much.  
“Hi ... uh ... yeah,” the young man mumbled and Sue gave him the tray, which he placed onto a stainless steel table right next to the bed.  
“I’m sorry about the restraints,” she began, looking honestly worried, probably having seen Peter’s gaze at the cuffs. “He was ... not really with us, and could have harmed us, so we decided to keep him like this. For his own good, too.”  
“Uh huh. It’s okay, just ... I’ll just take care of some things before he wakes up.”  
“Sure, just tell me if I can bring you anything else,” Sue said and kept him company, but didn’t come closer.

Wade was asleep right now, or passed out again, regarding the blood soaked bandages over his stomach and chest.  
“When did you find him?”  
”About an hour ago,” Sue’s steady voice answered from the door, her stance made it clear that she would not come in. Peter just nodded briefly and took the pair of scissors from the tray, cutting the bandages around his torso. When he still looked that bad after an hour, Peter didn’t even dare to imagine how Wade must’ve turned up in he city. 

 

“Ugh ...,” the Merc uttered just seconds later, and his eyelids twitched.  
“Hey, honey. Welcome back,” Peter greeted him softly, not wanting to startle his lover with too much noise.  
“Petey?”  
“Yeah, it’s me,” he replied, trying to work quicker, now that Wade was slowly waking up. The soaked bandages went into a bin discreetly hidden bin under the bed, as well as some of the bigger band aids and patches. Of course under all those wounds Wade’s costume was more shreds than anything else, so Peter began slowly undoing the older man’s belt, shoes and gloves with experienced movements.  
“You undressin’ me? Can’t wait, huh?” His lover’s raspy voice sounded amused, but also tired.  
Peter laughed fondly, quickly looking over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. But Sue had already left, maybe wanting to give them a bit more privacy.  
“Sure. I also brought you fresh clothes, you wanna get up?”  
“Where the fuck am I?” Wade wanted to know now, groaning when Peter carefully slipped his hands under the broad shoulders.  
“At the Baxter Building, Sue found you and brought you here to heal. I’m picking you up.”  
“Damnit, I thought I’d make it home,” the Merc sighed deeply and now finally opened his eyes fully, blinking in the fluorescent light. Peter made sure to stand in front of him, to block out the view into the room and provide a bit of shade, since the area around the iris showed an irritated red.  
“I’m very glad you made it somewhere,” he replied honestly and carefully kissed Wade’s forehead. “I’m just gonna help you out of the costume, okay?”

Wade nodded and sighed louder, obviously still in pain, but didn’t refuse to stand up, so that Peter could start to cut him out of the remains of the bandages and his suit.  
“It’s a good thing – ah, fuck – that ... I made so much money ... gonna need a new costume,” he muttered and gratefully hummed when Peter pulled a tank top over his head. “You really thought of everything, you’re the best, Sweetie.”  
”I know,” the younger man said cheekily and grinned at Wade’s laugh. 

After a bit more cutting Wade was free of the remains of his costume, then pulled on the Jeans, while Peter wound another clean bandage around his stomach, since the wound there still looked bad. Sue even supplied them with some thick, white ointment to help heal the irritated wounds.

“All better, thanks,” Wade said when he was wrapped up again and smiled after he’d put on his hoodie, then pulled on his Deadpool mask – the one unharmed part of his costume. Peter stopped the scarred hands with his before the Merc could fully hide his face. Then he leant over and kissed him, which made the older man grin.  
“Shoulda made it home, you can barely keep those hands off me, huh?”  
Peter laughed, happy to have his Merc back, no matter the circumstances. He watched Wade put on his belt over the hoodie, then he put on his boots, breathing heavier when he had to lift a leg to his stomach.  
The Merc’s duffel bag had sat in a corner of the room the whole time and Peter picked it up and stuffed his empty backpack into it. Wade grabbed his gloves, but just stuffed them into the bag, which he then motioned to carry.  
“No way, I take it. You’re still hurt,” the younger man insisted, taking the strap of the bag before Wade could say anything more, making sure to shoot his lover a stern look.  
“But ... well, fine, then,” he pouted, but Peter just grinned.  
“Good.”  
Wade huffed, rubbing absently at his stomach, when Peter noticed something else on the tray he’d missed earlier. Sue had not only left him an ointment for the wounds, but also a tub of some clear creme, which had a post-it note on it that said “for Wade”. The young man smiled, grateful for having those friends. Even though they weren’t that close, at least Sue and Johnny always had an eye out for the two men who tried to be good, each in their own way. And Sue might have her reservations especially with Wade - she would never touch him, but was also never rude to him, always smiled gently - but she never missed to send Peter discreetly labeled samples of new ointments, bathing oils or cremes for Wade's skin condition.  
Peter quickly went over to the tray and stuffed the creme into Wade’s bag. He would maybe not tell Wade of it, since the Merc wasn’t always accepting help so easily.

When Peter turned around again, ready to leave, he stopped dead in his tracks by the look in Wade’s eyes. The older man must’ve seen the rest of the room, since Peter had guarded him from it before, stood right in his line of sight.  
Now Wade observed every little detail in the room – his eyes lingered on the restraints on the bed, on the blood splattered on bright white sheets, on the tray with medical equipment next to the bed – and with each second his chest rose faster, his breaths became shallow. 

“Let’s get outta here, come on,” Peter said suddenly, mindful to keep his voice strong and secure, when he took Wade’s hand. He lead Wade out of the room before him, trying to behave as protective as possible, just to keep Wade’s memories – or worse, the hallucinations – at bay. 

Peter saw Sue walking past on the hallway and they exhanged a brief look. The young man smiled and mouthed a thank you, which Sue replied with a smile and a nod.  
Wade didn’t speak at all until the double doors to the medical ward closed behind him – making him jump with the sound.  
They met up with Johnny again, who escorted them to the elevator. Back on the roof, the men said their goodbyes and Wade fumbled for words a second.  
“Uh ... thanks for ... you know ... uhm, gettin’ me,” he mumbled under his mask and Johnny grinned, nodded and looked to Peter.  
“Well, that means you’ll let me off the hook, huh? No more nagging me about that one evening,” he insisted and Peter laughed, but gave in.  
“Fine, no more.”

Johnny turned around and headed towards the door, while Peter maneuvered Wade onto his back and stretched out a hand, shooting a web at some other skyscraper nearby. 

“Maybe!” he called and then flung them over the edge, sending them flying over New York. 

 

“What was it about that evening?” Wade murmured into Peter’s ear as the two of them flew in between buildings, always staying in the shadows because Peter had no intend of being spotted and on the cover of some paper or blog.  
“Oh, that was a long time ago,” Peter said over his shoulder and shot another web. “Johnny once – well, actually it was several other times after that – stuck himself to some phone towers, lightning rods and so on, because the metal melted around him.”  
Wade snorted and laughed loudly, which made Peter laugh as well. The young man loved to feel the laughter vibrating through his lover’s body, hoping it made him forget about the pain of his injuries. 

 

Peter hurried home, pulling impatiently on his webs and tried for the smoothest possible landing in front of their house.  
Wade let go of his shoulders and slid to the ground, [but pulled him into his arms the second he stood.](http://yourprincessluna.deviantart.com/art/Spideypool-don-t-let-go-468805344?ga_submit_new=10%253A1405634215)  
Peter smiled under his mask, having missed his Merc for too long already. The couple looked at each other, just sharing a moment, then the older man leaned down and kissed Peter, which was a bit awkward through their masks.  
“Why didn’t you land on – ah – on top?” Wade asked, nuzzling his nose against Peter’s, making both their masks wrinkle a bit.  
Then he leaned back and rubbed at his belly again, right over the thick bandage slung around his stomach.  
“Because I didn’t want to make you climb down the wall or the fire escape. We’re taking the elvator up, come on,” he replied and took Wade’s hand in his, turning towards the entrance. 

 

They stepped into the elevator together and Peter set Wade’s bag down onto the floor to search for his keys that were hiding somewhere in it. Just when he found the keyring in a side pocket of his backpack, which in turn was stuffed into Wade’s duffel bag, the elevator coach rattled, shook, and came to a screeching stop as the lights went out.  
“What the ...?”  
”Oh God is this a Zombie movie?! Aaah, I don’t wanna be eaten!”  
“It’s just the electricity,” Peter sighed and felt around the cold walls to the panel with buttons, trying to press some in hopes of reaching the emergency contact. When nothing happened, he made his way back to Wade, whose big hands sneaked around Peter’s waist in the dark.  
“So we can just wait now? There’s no other way outta here.”  
“Are you sure? There should be at least and emergency hatch or something,” Peter said while his hands roamed over his lover’s body until he could place his hands on strong shoulders.  
“Yeah, super sure. We just gotta wait until someone turns the electricity back on.”  
Peter sighed, wishing he could get back into his cozy bed – preferrably wrapped around his lover’s body – but instead had to make do with leaning against Wade’s chest. 

 

“You know, I actually hoped for a more ... romantic reuniting with ya,” Wade murmured a bit regretful into the dark and stroked his fingers over Peter’s back, making the younger man hum contently.  
“Well, yeah, me too, but then I was called out of my nice warm bed in the middle of the night to pick up the remains of my boyfriend,” Peter deadpanned and jabbed Wade playfully in the chest.  
“Aw, don’t be like that, it’s all back in it's place now, all good,” Wade answered and Peter heard the rustling of the mask being pulled off.  
“You know I worried, right? To hear you’re so badly injured,” the younger man softly said, ducking his head slightly when Wade’s fingers trailed over his face to pull his mask off as well. Peter felt the Merc’s gaze linger on him.  
“And you know I don’t do it on purpose ... any more. Not since I have you.”

Peter smiled softly at those words, hesitantly admitted in the dark, so that he couldn’t see how Wade undoubtedly blushed.  
“I know ... and I would’ve wished for something more romantic, too...,” he began and leaned back into the strong hands on his waist. “I missed you.”  
“Missed you, too, Sweetie. A lot.”

Peter giggled when broad hands travelled over his body in the dark, he felt his lover’s breath against his collarbone before the rough lips kissed his skin.  
“Like, really, a lot,” Wade mumbled while easing his hands under Peter’s hoodie and slowly pulling the fabric up until the younger man lifted his arms and let himself be undressed. Unlike Wade, Peter didn’t bother wearing anything underneath and he grinned when he heard the older man sigh happily when scarred hands found only smooth, naked skin. 

“You know, I always thought spiders could see in the dark,” Wade mused into the quiet cabin and Peter laughed, hugging his lover’s bald head and gently placing a kiss onto his forehead.  
“Maybe they can, but I can’t. Would you like it better if I were all predatory now? Pouncing on you in the dark?”  
“Oh, Sweetie, there’ll be pouncing no matter if you can see or not.”  
They both laughed, happily clinging to one another and just cuddling before Wade’s hands and lips touched more urgently again. 

Peter wasn’t sure if it was the sleepiness still tugging at him, or the fact that he’d missed Wade just so much, that he felt actually dizzy when the Merc sucked a bruise just over his collarbone.  
The younger man’s hands were still on Wade’s bald head and he slowly began drawing down the lines of some of the more prominent scars, all the way down the neck and then under the hem of the hoodie, feeling Wade shudder from the intimate caress.  
With a possessive growl, Wade captured his lover’s lips again and crowded the slim body with his, pressing them close together.

Eventually Peter’s back hit the cold wall of the elevator coach again and he quickly jumped up, wrapping lean legs around the other man’s waist.  
“Mmmh, I missed this, too,” Wade admitted with the raspy and breathless tone that always made Peter shiver in anticipation. And maybe also because the young man knew that it was him having that effect. He laughed softly when he realized that Wade may or may not be referring to the hard bulge in Peter’s jeans that pressed to the Merc’s stomach. 

“Feeling you in my arms, I mean. You and your nasty thoughts, can hear them all the way over here,” Wade chided playfully, teasing lips stroking over Peter’s neck, where the young man felt them pull into a smile. He laughed and decided to punish Wade for such a quip by pushing him away and tugging his hoodie off, leaving him in just the tank top and the thick bandages around the stomach. 

“Wanna get outta those pants?”, Wade asked, chest heaving and skin slightly flushed under the scars. Peter bit his lip, briefly contemplating whether or not doing this in a defective elevator was a good idea. On top of that, in the dark.  
As if on cue and to dismiss his thoughts, the lights above them flickered for a few seconds, as Peter slid back to the floor. Both men looked up and watched as the lamps went on and off, on and off again, only to then stay off, but trigger the emergency lighting, a dim outline of the button panel and around the upper corners of the coach. 

“Well, hi there,” Wade greeted him with a grin, now that they were actually face-to-face again. Peter smiled and reached up to place his hands on the older man’s shoulders.  
“So, you wanna wait for the electricity to come back on? Or ...,” he trailed off and stroked one hand down Wade’s chest, mindful not to press on the bandage. He hooked his fingers into the hem of his jeans to pull Wade’s hips on his own.  
The Merc’s dark chuckle echoed between them, before he leant forward and kissed Peter again.  
“Let’s not wait anymore. I’ve waited too much today.”  
“You’ve been home earlier!” Peter laughed, as Wade made quick work of both their jeans and tugged on Peter’s impatiently, throwing them on the floor once they were off.  
“So what, I’m waiting to get back from day 1,” Wade replied and looked very happy with Peter having to go commando with how fast he’d dressed. 

Again Peter found himself lifted up onto strong arms, readily curling his legs around Wade’s waist and hugging his boyfriend close. He busied himself with peppering kisses and little bites along Wade’s throat and neck, and every other patch of rough skin he could reach, while the older man unscrewed a tube of lube he must’ve kept in his belt.  
Peter moaned against Wade’s throat when he felt the first thick finger entering him, not bothering with how loud he was – there was probably nobody awake to hear them in here, anyways. It also just felt so damn _good_ that he couldn’t even think about censoring himself. Wade hurried to get two more fingers in him, moving them relentlessly, reducing Peter to a panting, shivering mess.  
The hero looked between them to find his swollen cock rubbing between their bellies, already leaking. He groaned and shut his eyes, hoping desperately that Wade would know not to touch him there, or he’d be done in a second.  
“You ready?” Wade asked and Peter opened his eyes again to look into his lover’s eyes. Wade smirked, probably guessing what the younger man was thinking about. Peter blushed furiously, looking down again and biting his lip before quickly grabbing his erection, squeezing it at the base and whimpering when Wade kissed his temple lovingly.  
“Ok ... ok, ‘m ready ...,” Peter breathed and carefully let go of himself.  
“Hold on,” Wade warned and Peter didn’t hesitate to lock his arms around the older man’s neck, one hand on his own forearm to occasionally pinch his skin and distract himself from coming too soon.

“Wade ...,” he whispered brokenly, feeling the blunt tip enter him, then biting his lip to muffle a loud moan. A few slow strokes and the Merc was burried inside him to the hilt, making Peter shiver.  
Their eyes met and Wade leaned down, to place a gentle kiss on Peter’s lips, before slowly starting to roll his hips.  
Oh God, it felt so amazing that Peter was sure he’d blacked out a few seconds, eyes rolling back into his skull. Another shallow thrust and Wade hit his prostate, forcing Peter to dig a fingernail into his own arm while he sounded like someone just punched him in the stomach.  
When his sweet spot had been so thoroughly assaulted over and over again, that all Peter saw was stars dancing in front of his face, he couldn’t take it anymore and angled his hips, letting Wade slide in deeper. 

Finally he could breathe again, pinched his arm again for good measure, and started to rock his hips back, only to find there was barely anything to resist him.  
Peter sighed when he noticed how careful and a bit cut off the Merc’s movements suddenly were, how he didn’t quite dare to show the usual strength.

“Wade ... get down ...,” he huffed, briefly kissing the Merc’s neck.  
“Mmmhwhat? No, I’m already in ... you’ll get head later if you want,” Wade groaned in response, his jaw set tight with another slow thrust. Peter inevitably had to smile at his lover’s comment, couldn’t not, but still poked the other man’s shoulder accusingly.  
“No, you doofus, on the floor. Your stomach hurts, don’t tell me anything else.”  
Wade looked up and there was sincere regret in his bright eyes, but he did look a bit pale under his scars and must’ve known that Peter could see it even in the dim light. So he took a deep breath and hitched the younger man’s lithe body higher, making him moan huskily. “Hmpf, fine.”

 

They settled on the floor – on Wade’s hoodie – with a bit of an effort and pained grunting from Wade.  
“Lean back ... yeah ...,” Peter whispered and smiled down sweetly at his boyfriend, then leaning forward to frame Wade’s scarred face. “I love you, you know that?” he asked softly and felt Wade’s mouth twitch to fight a smile. The slightly chapped lips parted in a gasp when Peter began moving his hips, just swaying back and forth slowly.  
“Mmmhm,” Wade agreed into another kiss and his muscular arms slung around Peter’s shoulders, before one hand slid down to hold the slim hips against his. They shared some more gentle kisses while they both adjusted to the new position, until Wade’s hands had settled on Peter’s hips, thumbs just under the hipbones. Then, finally, they found their rhythm, which was actually Wade for once just taking while Peter’s hips moved against his, the young man’s thrusts slow but intense, making them both shiver and goosebumps appear on the lesser scarred parts of Wade’s arms. 

Whining, Peter burried his face int he crook of Wade’s neck, held on tight to his lover’s shoulders and breathed hot little huffs against his skin. Wade gripped his hips harder when Peter’s breath hitched and he choked out another moan.  
He just managed to hold still for another few thrusts, the muscles in his arms twitching all the time, then Wade couldn’t take it anymore, sat up again and began to move Peter’s hips up and down. The hero let his head hang down, just barely able to remember how to breathe when he felt Wade move inside him, fill him and all the voids he’d felt during the Merc’s absence. 

They mored in sync together, their bodies a perfect match to one another, even if neither of them alone was perfect.  
For long minutes they just stared into each other’s eyes, Peter’s hands having eventually found their usual places, cradling the Merc’s head and neck, pulling them close together.  
Wade was drawn in by his lover’s angelic features, everything about him meant perfection to the Merc, everything about him was worth protecting – since he was pretty sure never again to get the chance for something as good as Peter in his life. He couldn’t stop watching.  
Basically stared at Peter’s face – eyes sqeezed shut and mouth hanging open, chest heaving and that delicious blush tainting the creamy pale skin – as Wade pushed the slim hips faster down onto his, making the young man gasp. 

It didn’t take long for either of them anymore, both too exhausted and too eager for one another. Wade clenched his teeth when he felt a familiar pull in his groin and saw Peter’s straining erection leak fluid between their bellies. 

 

A single scream was forced out of Peter when he reached his orgasm, then he fell silent with the intensity of it. His whole body shuddered and he felt like he was falling apart, being just held together by Wade’s strong hands.  
There was just their harsh breaths echoing through the little cabin, while Wade continued to pound Peter’s shaking body onto his, drawing the younger man’s aftershocks out to what felt like double the usual time. Peter whined desperately, already oversensitive but feeling his body give more, until Wade hissed and tipped his head back. The Merc grit his teeth, feeling his knees go weak when he burried himself in Peter’s tight heat, his climax hitting him like a freight train, knocking all air out of him.  
Groaning through the aftershocks, the Merc’s body fell back again, threatening to hit the wall of the elevator and Wade laughed breathlessly when Peter’s hand slammed onto it, the other one cradling the back of his neck to hold him.  
The slim fingers stuck to the surface, and Wade smiled gratefully as he was eased towards the wall so that he could lean onto it and not hurt himself. 

 

Peter breathed out a long, very satisfied sigh and let his head tip back, letting go of the wall and enjoying the feeling of being held by Wade’s hands on his shoulder blades. He closed his eyes for a second, wishing he could let himself fall all the way back like he did in their bed.  
Moving his hips a bit, Peter felt Wade’s cock slide out of him and pulled a face, but eventually giving in and opening his eyes again, ready to face a world where his bed was still too far away.  
Then he noticed something in the sparse emergency lighting of the cabin. 

“Didn’t you say there was no way out? What is this then?” he asked, voice low in the silence between them and nodded towards the outline of a squared hatch on the ceiling. Wade looked up as well, while Peter leaned back up again, lifting one brow expectantly.  
”Uhm, that, Sweetie, is a hatch for emergencies. Duh,” Wade eventually replied and reached between them to tuck himself back into his jeans with a very sheepish expression.

“And we didn’t have an emergency?” Peter asked expectantly and started to put his hoodie back on, then grabbing his pants from the floor.  
“No, you see, what we had was urgency, not emergency. There’s a difference.”  
“The difference being that you’ve always wanted to do it in an elevator?”  
“Well, of course. It was awesome, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Peter grumbled and got up to put his pants back on – and to hide that he was blushing.

“C’mon now, give me some space,” Peter sighed, decidedly ignoring the heat he felt in his cheeks, and shot a web up to push the emergency hatch open. Then he jumped up and clung to the opening, pulling himself on top of the elevator’s coach.  
“I could climb myself, you know,” Wade muttered, when Peter insisted to lift the Merc though.  
“No you won’t. A few hours ago you were in pieces.”  
Wade’s jaw set tighter when he grabbed Peter’s hand, and the younger man lifted one eyebrow at that. So he wasn’t entirely pain-free, yet. Most likely it was the stomach wound that troubled him.  
“That’s why I got a healing factor. To heal and stuff.”  
“And stuff,” Peter grumbled and slung the duffel bag over the front of his body – not the most comfortable way, but it would have to work. “Let me take care of you and stuff. Now get on.”

 

So Peter crawled up the elevator shaft with Wade clinging to his back and the Merc’s bag on his stomach. It was a pretty weird position to be in, since the bag hung awkwardly between his legs, but they got to their level.  
They pulled the doors open together, each grabbing one door, and then climbed out on their floor, where Peter quickly unlocked the door. 

 

Slowly but steadily the clouds were visible again as the sun began to rise outside. Peter surpressed a sigh, wondering what had happened to his first night off in a long time. Not that he’d complain to have Wade back.

 

Peter made sure to send Wade off to bed that very second and the older man obliged with a grin on his face, allthough it faltered a little bit when he bent down to unlace his boots. Appearently Peter had been had guessed right about the stomach wound still not being healed at all.  
Wade wandered over to the bedroom while Peter shrugged out of his hoodie, letting it drop on the floor – cleanup was far down on his to do list – and went into the kitchen.  
“Aw, you cute little pillow thief!” Wade called from the bedroom and Peter grinned, since he’d left the bed so hastily that Wade’s pillow must’ve been still on his side of the bed.  
“Well get in there and reclaim it, then! I’ll change the sheets and stuff tomorrow,” he said and grabbed some snacks out of the fridge for them. He even made some Panini, while Wade snuggled up in his silk Pyjamas and put one of his _Golden Girls_ DVDs into Peter’s Laptop.


End file.
